A variety of different types of structures can generate heat or thermal energy in operation. To prevent such structures from over heating, a variety of different types of cooling systems may be utilized to dissipate the thermal energy. The ability to cool may be limited, however, by the amount of structures needing to be cooled and the current state of each structure (i.e. active, inactive, standby).